


Nails

by Andzia267



Category: Marvel, New Mutants (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Bickering, F/F, Gen, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21991339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andzia267/pseuds/Andzia267
Summary: Dani has her back bruised, she laughs it off, but Sam takes care of her.
Relationships: Danielle - Relationship, Danielle Moonstar & Rahne Sinclair, Danielle Moonstar/Rahne Sinclair
Kudos: 29





	Nails

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to tag it, it's kinda shippy with a lot of them interacting xD I love this team it needs more love

It was their ordinary training session except something with Dani was off. She looked tired, her movements were limited. She hardened her face everytime she moved.  
"What's goin on?" Sam asked, he crossed his arms, it was serious.  
"I don't know what you are talking about." Dani tried  
"It's your back, isn't it?  
\---  
Dani hissed.  
"Ah'm sorry" said Sam cleaning up her wound. It looked like a wild animal scratches. His voice was concerned and caring. He had his way with girls, due to comforting his sisters. Berto acted jealous but he admired him for it.  
Dani tried to look unconcerned, her pride was mighty. He was rubbing alcohol on it, and sang to her.  
"Done bickering with me?" She joked  
"You remind me of mah sister." He smiled softly.  
"When are you going to be over with it, I think it's enough." Dani was able to complain through gritted teeth, incredidble.  
Xian handed him the bandage.  
"You fought the bear again?" Sam asked  
"No you are not done with bickering, are you?" She smiled anyway, "it wasn't a fight, you wouldn't know."  
Doug suddenly looked concerned.  
"I think I know this language" he whispered, Warlock looked worried.  
Everyone turned to him, sort of afraid, only Dani looked proud.  
When they were about to ask questions Rahne joined.  
She was suddenly very red.  
"Oh my God this was that language" Doug said right before everything clicked.  
Only Sam couldn't grasp it.

**Author's Note:**

> The language was love
> 
> Inspired by x-factor investigations and Rahne scratching Rictor while kissing him
> 
> This blew up! Thanks everyone! Go watch my dani x rahne edit on youtube  
> https://youtu.be/QhN71aylrLk


End file.
